


Ignorance is Bliss

by Kispexi2



Category: Firefly, Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Ignorance is Bliss

When Simon enters the infirmary, River is sitting, cross-legged, on the patient's bed.

"You're hungry," she's telling him.

"Yeah – super, crazy hungry!" he nods, then frowns. "How d'ya know that? I didn't tell ya."

She shrugs. "I know lots of things. Things I couldn't. Things I shouldn't."

The corners of Goku's mouth turn down. "I don't know anything," he mutters, and bites his lip. "Not even what I did to get stuck in that place."

River looks deep into his eyes for a minute, then blinks away tears. "Not knowing is better." She takes his hand. "Want boazi for tea?"


End file.
